Brisa
by deliverygirl
Summary: Uma brisa invade os cômodos do palácio fazendo com que os sentimentos de dois rapazes viessem à tona.[yuuramyaoi]


minha primeira fic de KKM...uihuihui.não me pertence,quem me dera ...também estou escrevendo porque não vi quase nenhuma fic em português.Isso me deixou triste.Dae não contive o impulso e tive que escrever uma,mesmo que esteja bem capenga e meio nonsense xD.Críticas,please.Se é que alguém vai ler x)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brisa**

O vento corria por entre as colinas do Shin Makoku e adentrava o palácio fazendo com que uma brisa percorre-se silenciosa por seus corredores. A brisa ao cruzar o caminho de um jovem loiro mazoku, trouxe consigo pensamentos, os quais o garoto pensara ter esquecido ao longo da tarde. Mas não. A todo o momento que ele cruzava com o jovem Maou, sentia suas bochechas quase explodindo, uma raiva irracional lhe tomava conta e dava uma desculpa qualquer para manter a distância, mesmo querendo o contrário. Mas daquela forma em que se encontrava, não poderia se deixar levar por simples impulsos.

Ultimamente Wolfram não conseguia se conter perto de seu rei, ainda mais depois de ter finalmente se dado conta que estava completamente apaixonado por Yuuri. Ele sabia que amava o rei, mas todos do palácio já compartilhavam do sentimento, pelo menos era o que aparentava.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ainda na cama, Wolfram forçava os olhos para que acompanhassem a claridade que as cortinas já não sustentavam mais. Olhou para o lado, não esperando a companhia de Yuuri que normalmente levantava mais cedo para correr e praticar baseball com Conrad. Seus olhos verdes encontraram o que mais parecia um bebê engalfinhado em cobertas e ainda em profundo sono. Ponderou se acordaria o Maou ou não, mas preferiu admirar seus finos traços e rosto inocente por alguns minutos. Como se estivesse em transe, só despertou quando ouviu um grito e um tapa de rejeição em sua mão ao contato que fizera com os cabelos negros de Yuuri.

**"-Wolfram!O que você tá fazendo!"**gritou Yuuri, já acordando com um susto e um leve corar de bochechas de ambas as partes. O loiro então se deu conta que estava afagando a cabeça de Yuuri, mas negou o fato como se nunca o tivesse desejado:

"-E-E-eu...vi uma pulga na cama. Ela pulou na sua cabeça. Você não acordava,então resolvi procurá-la_."´Só alguém muito estúpido pra engolir essa,mas...´_o orgulho de Wolfram falava mais alto.

"-Uma pulga?**VERDADE!"**o maou já se coçava todo enquanto afastava as cobertas e pulava da cama,indo tomar um banho. Wolfram deu um tapa em sua testa agradecendo a ignorância de seu noivo sobre alguns aspectos. Mas notou que se Yuuri não o tivesse alardeado, ele teria aprofundado as carícias.

"-_Yuuri..."_soltou um suspiro enquanto divagava sobre o moreno de olhos negros.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto alucinava sobre a parte da manhã, Yuuri passeava pelos corredores do castelo tentando escapar de mais uma tarde atarefada. Procurando um refúgio para se proteger do amoroso Gunter, encontrou o loiro recostado sobre a parede fria de pedra, olhos perdidos em algum ponto da parede adornada por veludo vermelho e detalhes dourados. Antes que pudesse recobrar a consciência do que acontecia ao seu redor, Wolfram foi puxado pela sua mão esquerda enquanto ouvia alguém chamar ao longe:

"-**HEEEIKA!**Está na hora de seu estudo!" Yuuri, sem pensar muito, puxou o loiro em direção a uma porta branca. Esta ala do castelo era mais tranqüila, sendo que poucas pessoas transitavam por aquela área durante o dia. Entrando no recinto, Yuuri trancou a porta com a chave que estava na maçaneta e vendo que Wolfram iria protestar, tampou sua boca evitando que o jovem mazoku pronunciasse qualquer palavra. Abafado pelo noivo, Wolfram ficou quieto. E permaneceu quando ouviu os passos do mentor de Yuuri. Franziu a sobrancelha ao ver o rosto de Yuuri clamando por ajuda. Ambos esperaram que Gunter se afastasse. Após um curto período de tempo, o silêncio voltou a reinar no corredor. Wolfram se desvencilhou da mão que ainda o perturbava, com a sensação de embaraço lhe pintando a face. Yuuri sorriu meio envergonhado. Wolfram querendo evitar maiores transtornos e já foi em direção à porta:

"-Wolf, espere um minuto" pausou o rei, coçando a nuca."-Vamos ficar aqui por um tempo, caso Gunter volte. Por favor."pediu com olhos reluzentes.

"-Hmpf!Henachoko!Como rei você deveria cumprir suas tarefas!"Yuuri deu uma leve risada

"-Ah, você sabe como o Gunter é. Vou ficar trancafiado a tarde inteira ouvindo lições entediantes. Toda pessoa merece um descanso. Até eu."Wolfram se acalmou e virou de costas para o noivo, tentando analisar a sala em que estavam. Era um quarto pequeno, com uma escrivaninha antiga, uma estante com alguns livros e uma cortina que acompanhava o ritmo do vento que soava pela janela. Yuuri ao ver Wolfram disperso, escondeu a chave atrás de um dos livros. Retornando o olhar a Yuuri, Wolfram notou um pequeno sorriso que saltava de seus lábios.

"-Wolf, você está meio distante. E desde a hora do café da manhã que não te vejo. Você está me evitando?"disse enquanto se sentava na pequena cadeira, virando-a e esperando uma resposta de Wolfram que só o observava.

"-E-eu? Er-r-r, não. Só tinha o dia cheio pela frente e quis adiantar o trabalho".retrucou, passando as mãos pelos fios que insistiam em retornar a sua face feminina. Yuuri vendo que seu noivo não era bom para mentiras, levantou-se e pegou sua mão.

"-Wolf, te fiz algo que lhe aborreceu?" perguntou com uma expressão atenciosa. Wolfram corou violentamente e mudou de assunto, tentando fugir dos olhares preocupados do rei, mas manteve sua postura.

"-Hmpf, Yuuri, abra logo esta porta que eu tenho mais o que fazer" Yuuri abandonou as mãos delicadas do jovem e vasculhou seus bolsos, tentando fingir que estava surpreso ao não encontrar a chave.

"-Uh... Err... Wolfram... não consigo achar..."falou com um sorriso meio consternado.

"-O quê!"Wolfram berrou e se adiantou à porta, batendo incessantemente."-Wolf, desista. As próximas pessoas que vão passar por aqui são os soldados da patrulha da noite."Wolfram arregalou os olhos provocando em Yuuri um sorriso. Desconfiou como se Yuuri tivesse tramado a situação, mas ignorou a opção, pois confiava por demais no garoto. Yuuri, divertido com o momento, começou a reparar nas feições do jovem loiro, considerado um dos mais atraentes garotos de todo o reino. E ele pertencia totalmente ao rei. A idéia já não mais transtornava a cabeça de Yuuri, que passava cada vez mais tempo junto de seu amigo. Analisava de longe cada reação de Wolfram, suas mãos percorrendo o cabelo dourado, os olhos esmeralda que o atraiam cada vez mais, mesmo tentando resistir à tentação. O tempo corria e ambos permaneciam mudos. Wolfram cortava qualquer tentativa de conversação de Yuuri querendo evitar constrangimentos. Olhando para a janela, Wolfram sentiu a brisa que vinha do pátio do castelo pela janela aberta. Sentiu um par de olhos lhe perseguindo. Yuuri espantou-se ao encontrar aqueles olhos o mirando como se pudessem ler seus pensamentos. Esfregou a cabeça tentando afugentar seus segredos. Ao ver que Wolfram ainda o observava, se aproximou do garoto, este recuando alguns passos e batendo as costas contra a porta. Pausou a uma distância em que podia sentir a fragrância adocicada do loiro, acanhado com o olhar meio assustado do esbelto garoto. Wolfram sentia seu coração bater mais forte estando mais próximo do outro corpo. Sentia suas bochechas queimarem ao contato que Yuuri fazia alcançando suas orelhas e fazendo um leve afago.

"-Wolf, acho que tem uma pulga aqui"riu relembrando, enquanto o loiro enrubescia e franzia a testa.

"-Yuuri, par..."congelou ao ver as mãos de Yuuri agora traçavam pelas suas bochechas, acariciando e chegando aos lábios trêmulos.

"-Wolf..."murmurou singelamente em seu ouvido.

"-H-ham?"suspirou, engasgado em emoções. Yuuri sorriu e abandonou a face de Wolfram subitamente, assustando o garoto por alguns segundos.

"-A chave está atrás daquele livro" Apontou contente para um livro de capa dura e esverdeada. Wolfram meio atônito recobrou os sentidos e uma raiva lhe tomou por completo.

"-**AAAH, Yuuri**!"encontrou a pequenina chave prateada e foi abrir a porta. Uma mão lhe tomou o braço fazendo com que a chave caísse por debaixo da porta. Wolfram protestou e ficou mais nervoso do que já estava. Aquela brincadeira já tinha passado dos limites. Ao virar para xingar o noivo, Wolfram se sentiu intimidado pelos olhos negros do parceiro que o encarava seriamente sem largar seu braço.

"-Y-y-yuuri, o que voc..."Yuuri traçou seus longos dedos pelo queixo do jovem. Ambos com a respiração ofegante e corações disparados, não abandonavam o olhar um do outro. Mirando seus lábios, Wolfram já os fechava enquanto o moreno se inclinava para um beijo. Um barulho na fechadura fez com que os dois acordassem um tanto atordoados, encontrando um Conrad intrigado com a situação, mas sem conter o sorriso de satisfação.

"-Vocês dois estão bem? Gunter está procurando a Vossa Excelência que nem um louco pelo palácio. Seus soldados estão um pouco aliviados já que o treino foi um pouco mais leve para eles" sorriu, completando e encarando a frustração do irmão mais novo.

"-Estamos bem, Conrad, obrigado por nos encontrar a tempo."Yuuri respondeu, ignorando seu rosto enrubescido e Wolfram que a cada minuto ficava mais nervoso. Yuuri nem notara que o tempo havia passado e já entardecia.

"-Mas o que vocês dois faziam por aqui?"Conrad indagou com uma leve curiosidade.

"-E-e-err, longa história, Conrad"o soldado sorriu.

"-Se vocês preferirem, fecho a porta e finjo que não os encontrei"disse com o contínuo sorriso.

"-NÃOOO!"gritou Wolfram que saiu do recinto furioso. Conrad deu uma risada e fez reverência antes de sair. Yuuri apressou o passo, avistando no final do corredor um loiro que congelou ao ouvir o nome ser pronunciado. Alcançando-o, Yuuri demonstrou uma expressão como se fosse de desculpas mas recebeu um grunhido e perdeu o contato visual com o loiro que virou a cabeça. Antes que pudesse perceber, Yuuri o puxou para um canto obscuro do caminho, forçando-o contra a parede, puxando seu rosto com a mão por trás da nuca e o obrigando a fazer contato.

"-Wolfram... Quero terminar o que comecei naquela sala. E queria já faz tempo."Mesmo assustado com as palavras, Wolfram esboçou um sorriso enquanto Yuuri deitou seus lábios contra os lábios quentes de Wolfram, liberando uma corrente de suspiros do outro garoto e pedindo passagem aos poucos com a ponta da língua para que aprofundasse o beijo, o que fora cedido. Cessavam somente quando o ar lhes faltava, aflitos e ansiosos pelo tempo que perderam em discussões sem sentido e insegurança. As mãos curiosas em desvendar o corpo um do outro, mas mantendo os limites por estarem em local de livre acesso. Mas os dois estavam pouco preocupados com tais detalhes e se entregaram às carícias. Enquanto isso, o vento parecia ter aquietado, e o tempo que os rodeava, parado.


End file.
